The Jones Family
by CaptainSwanForeverafter
Summary: CAPTAIN SWAN Takes place after the season 3 finale. Not sure about the rating yet so rated K...FOR NOW O.o
1. Frozen Is Here

Emma left the diner with a guilty heart. "What have I done. I just ruined everything." She thought as she made her way towards the park, not even hearing the quiet footsteps that followed behind her.

She sat down on the bench next to the lake as she had done just hours prior.

"You okay, love?" she jumped at the sound of his voice as he emerged from the shadows.

"You scared me!" she said turning to look at him.

He walked over and sat next to her, "I didn't mean to I'm sorry, love. You just left so quick and you looked upset, I was worried." He leaned forward and looked at her with genuine concern.

"I didn't mean too..." tears came to Emma's eyes. It seemed she now had an easy time opening up to Hook.

He lifted his hand to her cheek wiping away the tears that ran down her face, "You didn't mean to what?"

She frowned and pulled her face from him, "That woman, that we brought back."

"Aye, what about her." he said confused

"Her name is Marian. She is Robin's wife" she got up and walked to the shore of the small lake.

"The lad Regina is with?"

She turned to face him, the look in her eyes gave him his answer, "I just ruined everything. after finally getting on good terms with Regina I ruined her happy ending." Tears flooded her face as the guilt struck her.

"Oh love, you don't know that! Robin and Regina were quite happy what if he chooses her over this Marian lass?" he said trying to reassure her.

"And what if he doesn't? A chance to be reunited with his long lost love? Who wouldn't take it?"

"I wouldn't."

She looked up at him realizing what she had just said, "I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know, but honestly Swan, I used to be willing to give up anything to be with Milah again." he said watching her face carefully.

"What changed?"

"I fell in love with you." he smiled at her as he walked towards her.

Her eyes widened for a second and then narrowed with irritation, "Knock it off. Don't try and turn this around." she turned away from him but he caught her elbow and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm being serious and I think it will go the same way for Regina and Robin." he said staring into her eyes making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

She lowered her head avoiding his gaze, "you really think that..?"

He pulled her chin up, "yes." He leaned in slowly as her eyes closed shut.

"How quaint."

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. It was a woman in a long blue dress with icy blonde hair pulled into a tight braid. The ground she stood on was dead with frost causing Hook to move Emma behind him. "Who are you."

She stood in silence as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"WHO ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!"

"Elsa, Queen Elsa."

Emma's eyes widened as she recognized the name, "The ice queen..."


	2. The Snow Queen

She was running as fast as her legs would go. What has she done? after years of holding it in, years of hiding behind the door she blows it at the last minute. She didn't belong in society. She was a monster.

"And where might you be heading, dearie?"

She turned to face the voice as he came out from his hiding spot. "wh-who are you?" He had the skin of a crocodile and a grin that went from ear to ear.

"The real question is who are you? And why are you running?" the stranger took a big step towards her.

"Please! don't come any closer!" she stepped back in panic but he continued to move forward. "I don't want to hurt you!" Tears came to her eyes.

"You can't hurt me dearie. I can promise you that."

"How..?"

I'm not someone so easily killed, so you have nothing to fear. Besides, I'm here to help."

She dropped her head, "no one can help me."

"Such a waste, oh well good luck living alone in the mountains your majesty."

Her eyes widened, "you know you I am?!"

"HEHE! Of course I do, Elsa" his smile widened.

"What are you offering?"

"Training," his smile turned dark, "but for a price, of course!"

"But I don't have any-"

"Don't worry, dearie. lets just say you'll owe me. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line." he whipped his hand down and a contract appeared.

"And you will help me control my powers?" she ask hesitantly.

"That, and so much more." He pulled a quill from his coat, "do we have a deal?"

She stared hesitantly at the contract for only a moment before she signed her name. Once she had, it disappeared.

"HEHE." he smiled down at her.

She stepped back, "who are you?"

He bowed down and flashed a wicked grin, "Rumpelstiltskin."


	3. Of No Use

"You wouldn't happen to know where a man by the name of Rumpelstiltskin is would you?" She raised an eyebrow at Hook as she stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Tell me what you know then."

"He goes by Mr. Gold here," Emma took half a step to Hook's right so she could meet Elsa's eyes, "we don't know where he is right now."

"Hmmmm, then it appears you are of no use. Oh well." she lifted her hand swung at Emma, shooting ice magic straight at her head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hook caught Emma as she fell.

"Don't worry she will wake up."

Hook sighed as he held Emma close, reassured by Elsa's words.

"Eventually." Elsa smirked.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" hatred and panic dripped from his words.

Elsa turned away from him, "I already have." and she was gone.

Tears welled up in his eyes, "Emma? Emma, please." he shook her, it was of no use. her skin was ice cold and she had a strip of pure white that ran through her hair.

He had to get her to the hospital. he lifted her up into his arms and ran as fast as he possible could. He got through the doors where he met Dr. Whale and a few nurses.

"What happened?! She is ice cold!" Dr. Whale exclaimed in disbelief.

Hook only said one word.

"Elsa"

And then everything went black.


	4. Training

Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL!

"We're never going to anywhere with you doing that, dearie." he frowned at her from across the room. They had been training for weeks, but every time Elsa was about to reach a breakthrough she would revert to her old ways.

"What else am i supposed to do?! I can't control it! I told you, no one can help me. I am too dangeous!" Tears over flowed her face as she dropped to her knees.

"The only way you will learn to control it is to except it!" He began to get irritated, "You have to embrace it. The more you push what you are away the stronger and more uncontrollable you magic will become! stop trying to keep it bottled up! now get up and try again."

Wiping away her tears, she stood up, "Embrace it. except it."

"Good. Now try again, dearie," a smile went across his face.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "you can do this," she thought trying to reassure herself, "Embrace it. Except it. This is who I am. Don't bottle it up." The ground began to shake and the ice beneath her began to crack.

"YOU ALMOST HAVE IT! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!" He now had to scream over the rumple of the Earth under them.

She shut her eyes tightly, "DON'T GIVE UP NOW. I CAN CONTROL IT!"

"NOW ELSA!"

She moved her hands up in a swift fluid motion sending a beam of magic into the air and exploding it, causing snow to drift down from above.

"I can't believe it...I DID IT!" her excitement overwhelmed her.

"I told you, dearie. I knew you could do it." His smile returned, "what did you learn?"

She smiled back at him, "To embrace it. I'm not afraid anymore. This is a part of me I am going to have to live with."

"Is that all?"

she sighed, "No."

"What is it, Dearie? What else did you learn?" His smile became wicked and dark.

"To let it go"


	5. Coma

Hook became slightly aware of his surroundings. He could faintly hear voices, but everything seemed like it was underwater. He tried to open his eyes but everything was slightly out of focus and slow. He could tell he was in the hospital still, he was on a couch in a room. He caught sight of a pure golden blonde color on the bed. He tried to focus, but his head began to real. His head was pounding but he felt a sense of urgency.

He stood up, wavering at first, but regaining his balance he walked over to the bed. He looked down and everything came into focus.

"Emma..." tears came to his eyes.

Emma lay in this hospital bed. Her skin a pale white with blue lips to match her sickly image. She was hooked up to a number of machines he didn't recognize or understand. He pulled the nearest chair and sat himself beside her, slipping his hand under her's intertwining their fingers.

"Hook, your awake."

He turned his head to meet Snow's gaze. Charming came in behind her. Both of them had bags under their eyes and worry lines etched into their foreheads.

"What's happening to her? Is she going to be okay?" fear seeped into his words as he tightened his grip on her hand."

Charming gave him a grim look, "We were hoping you could tell us. The doctors think she is in some sort of coma."

Snow began to cry, "Killian, what happened to her. Whale told us you were the one you brought her here. Who could have done this to her?"

He turned to look at Emma. "The snow queen Elsa. I don't know who she is but Emma recognized her. she was looking for Rumpelstiltskin and when Emma told her we didn't know where he was, Elsa hit her with some kind of blue magic."

"Elsa?" Charming stepped towards hook, "Whale said you mentioned her before you passed out."

"Aye, that is her."

"What are we going to do? we don't even know what she did to Emma!" Snow was sobbing into Charming's arms.

Hook became overtaken with hatred and rage, "No we don't but I know who will." he pushed passed Snow and the prince leaving out the door.

Charming took a step out of the room, calling after him, "WHO?!"

"A certain crocodile."

And he was gone


	6. Payment

Finally after Elsa hit her breakthrough, the real training began. Elsa spent months with Rumpel learning how to use her powers. Anything from protecting herself to the most beautiful artwork. With each passing day Elsa became more and more sure of herself. Her doubts seemed to wither away with her fear. She was now reaching the end of her training and Rumpel was almost ready to cash in on what she owed him...

"You have come a long way, dearie." he said smirking at her.

She flashed him a huge smile, "oh yes thank you so much I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

He grinned, everything was falling into place, "HEHE! oh yes speaking of payment. I do hope you remember our deal, dearie."

"Wh-what do you mean...?" fear crept in. What could he possibly want from her, she didn't have anything to offer!

"You owe me and I'm cashing in."

"What do you want?"

"A child." There was a wicked grin painted across his face.

She was confused,"but, I'm not-"

"Oh not your baby dearie. You remember that sister of yours? what was her name Anita? no no that's not it. Annie? no..."

"ANNA! her name is Anna. what about her?"

"Well her and that little boy of hers are expecting a child any day now."

Her eyes widened in horror, "no..."

"Oh yes, dearie. In order to keep up your end of the deal you must bring the child to me."

"NO! YOU MONSTER! YOU TRICKED ME! I WOULD NEVER- NO! WILL NEVER DO THAT! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE YOUR KIDNAPPER!" venom was evident in every word she spoke.

"You see, dearie, you don't have a choice," he flicked his wrist and the same contact she had signed months ago appeared in his hand once more, "you don't have a say in the matter you signed a contract. You made a deal!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I'm sorry, but no one, NO ONE, breaks deals with me." his whole demeanor turned dark as a wicked grin became visible on his face.


	7. Skinning a Crocodile

Hook walked down the streets of Storybrooke with a fire in his eye. No one dare ask him why, he looked like he would kill you if you dare cross him.

He bursts into Gold's small pawn shop, his face black with rage. Belle was standing behind the counter. She could tell, even from a distance that he was about to kill some one. he stalked up to the counter, frightening her in the process.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He slammed his hand down on the counter causing Belle to jump back.

"Wh-who?"

"Don't play with me, lass. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He threw over an antique vase causing it to shatter all over the ground.

Rumpel came in from the back room, "what in God's name is goin-"

He was cut off by hook who grabbed his cane and pinned Rumpel against the wall with it. "WHO IS SHE?!"

"WHO?"

"ELSA! WHO THE HELL IS SHE? SHE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Rumpel's eyes widened, "Elsa... no THATS NOT POSSIBLE DEARIE!"

"Yes it is! and she hurt emma looking for you! so you better start talking!" he push harder on the cane causing Rumpel to loose his breathe.

Belle stood in disbelief, "Emma is hurt?"

Hook turned to look at her, "yes and HE," He pushed even harder on the cane, grinding his teeth as he spoke, "Is the ONLY one who knows how to fix IT!"

"Rumpel is that true...?"

Hook released him "Belle..." he didn't want to answer her.

"Is it true?!" she was irritated now.

He grimaced, holding his neck that was surely bruised, "yes, I know her but there is no way she could be here. I left her in the enchanted forest in my vault. I left her in an urn in a wardrobe. the only way she could have possibly gotten free is if someone moved it and it tipped over."

Hook stepped back realizing what he had done. This wasn't Rumpel's fault, it was his. It didn't matter. regardless of who's fault it was Emma was still laying in that hospital bed hanging on by a thread.

"Well she is here and she attacked Emma looking for you." he gave Rumpel a dirty look.

"Rumpel who is she." Belle had her arms crossed across her chest, he knew he was in trouble.

"She was one of the princesses of a kingdom called Arendelle." he was avoiding her gaze, " she was born with a...special... kind of magic."

Hook's eyes widened as he remembered what Emma had said when they met her. "ice" he voice had gone down to a small whisper.

"Yes, dearie, Ice. In the right hands it is a very beautiful, but in the wrong hands it can be dangerous and frightening." Rumpel reached out his hand for his cane and Hook reluctantly handed it back to him. "I trained Elsa how to use her magic."

Belle was horrified, "you mean you trained her and then sealed her away in an urn?"

"Everything comes at a price, Belle. I named it and she refused to pay up, she left me no choice."

"And now Emma is hurt. You are going to fix thin Rumpel." she gave him a disappointed look.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"You are obviously the only one who knows how her magic works." hook piped in desperate for anything to help Emma, "just look at her and tell us what she did and how we can fix it."

Rumpel looked at Belle pleading but she wasn't having it, "no Rumpel this is the least you can do. we are leaving now and you better be completely honest." she turned and grabbed her coat heading out the door after Hook.


End file.
